


[podfic] Revelry

by bephemos



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Can be read as James/Francis, Carnivale (The Terror), Gen, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bephemos/pseuds/bephemos
Summary: Francis catches sight of James in disguise. Carried above the crowd in celebration of something Francis has missed. Roman red and gold and triumphantly bellowing. For the few honest seconds before James spots him, he is a man Francis does not recognise as his second.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier & Commander James Fitzjames, Captain Francis Crozier & Thomas Jopson
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] Revelry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castiiron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiiron/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revelry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009578) by [castiiron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiiron/pseuds/castiiron). 



[bephemos](https://soundcloud.com/bephemos) · [REVELRY - Castiiron](https://soundcloud.com/bephemos/revelry-castiiron/s-pGsBzgiIQl5)

**Author's Note:**

> castiiron for friend of the year for making me watch the terror (2018).


End file.
